SDNEIRF ROU LLIK STEL
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Sangre en el asfalto. —dabi&himiko, jirou&momo, bakugou&kirishima. *Dark!Fic*


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** ¡feliz Halloween atrasado! 🎃

 **n.a2:** im sorry lol. Lo empecé el 30 de octubre y planeaba hacer 5 segmentos pero sólo quería terminarlo pronto ya fhjgdsjhgfjhsh (así que opté por una ship m/f, wlw y mlm para diversidad ¿?). Culpo a la novela Hellbound Heart por esto OK.

 **Advertencias:** ooc y nonsense, gore

* * *

«Worth dying for. Worth killing for. Worth going to hell for. Amen».

 _The hard goodbye, Frank Miller_.

* * *

 **i. [Dabi &Toga]**

 **kids with guns**

I—

 **L** a niña es un arma.

II—

La niña es mitad cuchillo, mitad muñeca —poseída por Belcebú y el fantasma de la carne mutilada de alguna princesa que fue encerrada en una torre y no pudo salvarse de sí misma porque su príncipe era un tormento ¿y quién necesita romance en estos tiempos de cólera, con sinceridad? ¡tan anticuado! _Aha ha ha_ —. La niña cercena a sus enemigos con sus pestañas de tiza negra y polvo de huesos (que robó de una lápida sin nombre y con los que alimentará a perros rabiosos más tarde, sino es que los usa de aretes pues lucen tan, tan bien oh— ¡un look para morirse!). O eso dice, o eso piensa, _o eso_ – La niña sonríe con descaro e inocencia y su sonrisa es preciosa preciosa preciosa— tanto que a Dabi jovencitosincorazón le dan ganas de vomitar fuego helado e incinerarla con vida, hasta que ella le guiña el ojo de manera coqueta y le arrastra a una tumba entre besos maliciosos y Dabi olvida (asesinarle) lo peligrosa que ella es. Errores fatales. La niña se pinta los labios de azúcar con sangre coagulada recién drenada de un cadáver que le besa los pies, como alabándola, como odiándola, esos que oculta tras unas zapatillas rojas con lentejuelas (porque vamos a la tierra de Oz, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabi, será tan divertido) y se perfuma el cuello— tan sencillo de quebrar, una pirueta de ballet y hasta nunca CRACK-CRACK, con arsénico y amoniaco. La niña huele a flores sin pétalos, huele a podrido, huele a— amor. (amor que le escarba las entrañas con su lengua de serpiente y sus colmillos de margarita, y abre en los pliegues de su piel un camino fácil de seguir para los gusanos bailarines de tap, acompañados por el pus y la bilis y). La niña es rubia como el sol que te derrite desde dentro y te vuelve cenizas y una sombra— Dabi es sombra asimismo (en su oscuridad ella chapotea, sin ahogarse), y en su cabeza yace una corona oxidada de un cuento jamás escrito, sus páginas se oxidan pero. La niña no quiere un héroe ni un villano, quiere un juguete y quiere arrancarle las corneas y remplazarlas botones con sus venas aún latiendo, no hilos, porque los hilos son para gente _aburrida_. La niña lo abraza y le susurra un secreto, y Dabi cae _sólo un poquito_ ante su encanto aterrador, listo para arder. La niña ríe y grita y ama y odia y sangra y sangra y sangra y sangra y sangra—

III—

La niña aprieta el gatillo. La niña

(se revuelca en el piso, ahora está

muerta, y la niña eres

 _Tú_ ).

 **ii. [Jirou &Momo]**

 **canción de amor**

I—

Te gusta tocarla como a una guitarra.

II—

Instrumento de notas rotas y desafinadas, imitando a sus piernas de sendero de leche que se encuentran dobladas en ángulos imposibles (al menos para alguien vivo). Le pasas las manos resecas y manchadas en pintura carmesí a través del pecho, con suma delicadeza y concentración, y casi consigues sentir sus latidos a un ritmo muy histérico— como conejos asustados, que saltan y saltan intentando escapar de su caja torácica, rompiendo sus barrotes-costillas y desparramando los fragmentos de hueso en la alfombra de satín, ensuciando su impoluto pelaje blanco en el proceso, además.

Te gusta tocarla como a una guitarra.

Momo es hermosa y su música es mística, fuera de este universo. Su vocecita de ruiseñor era como néctar de miel, pero tan, tan intensa para tus oídos, no lo soportaste (así que tuviste que coserle la boca con las cuerdas de tu bajo a pesar de sus súplicas). Sus ojos de guerrera y doncella eran demasiado ruidosos, asimismo. Brillaban como una supernova con su adoración hacia ti, cegándote y— _perdóname Momo_ , pero serían unas teclas de piano estupendas y hacen muchísimo ruido. El negro se diluye de a poco tornándose blanco terror.

Te gusta tocarla como a una guitarra.

La piel desnuda y fría como tus lágrimas y el cielo que llora fuera, golpeteando. Toc, toc, toc. Le besas los labios de papel mojado y es como si Momo te correspondiese (siempre lo hizo, ¿no es cierto?). Y al final— te sabes de memoria las partituras para acariciarle y que la sinfonía sea precisa. Cada nota, cada Sol y cada Fa y cada Silencio. Se supone que la muerte no habla, pero el cadáver de Momo sigue gritando dentro de tu cabeza. Presiona, y presiona. Otro tanto más. En una balada casi furiosa. La observas como aturdida y vuelves a besarla y compones música.

Te gusta tocarla como a una guitarra.

Sus piernas yacen inmóviles, igual que sus brazos, y tú la abrazas con fuerza. Truenan sus arterias y percibes el olor a óxido en el aire. Y es como. Como si acaso.

(se escurre el tempo entre tus muslos, _pegajoso_...)

Tu corazón produce un eco maligno. No se calla. No guarda secretos. Sólo canta. Y continúa cantando. Hasta que queda afónico y se te desangra la garganta y ni Dios ni el Diablo alcanzan a escucharte, pero Momo sí.

III—

Te gusta tocarla como a una guitarra.

(el concierto termina y Momo se levanta

con el rostro deforme e insectos en un nido dentro de su estómago

te aplaude una vez,

y entonces el telón cae).

 **iii. [Kirishima &Bakugou]**

 **MEAT**

I—

El amor es el monstruo que no te permite dormir por las noches.

Se arrastra en el suelo y aúlla y se ahoga en su propia saliva y está justo detrás de ti.

II—

Hombre, es que resulta que Bakugou es un pájaro carroñero. Sus garras son bombas a punto de estallar, dinamita pura, y sus ojos de fuego de volcán te distraen lo suficiente para que no puedas escapar de la ceniza que te repta por la boca y te dificulta la respiración hasta atrofiarte los pulmones y que se vuelvan inútiles. No es que importe. No es que haga alguna diferencia. Bakugou es una Furia de la antigua Grecia y tiendo a ser algo débil con él. Te diré un acertijo, algo fácil. Yo podría quererte vale. (con tus intestinos entre mis manos, tal vez, y tus quejidos apagándose como una vela en medio del océano y tu espina enrollada entorno a mi cuello de manera abrigadora, igual que una bufanda calientita para el resto del otoño). Yo podría quererte, mientras araño tu espalda y tu cráneo ahora vacío— fue una malteada estupenda, caray. ¿No adivinas? Si te muerdo un poquito más, si te saboreo un poquito más, podrías cuestionarme... Kirishima, por qué tus dientes son tan grandes. Y yo te contestaría sin titubear: para amarte mejor, por supuesto. Bakugou es un necio, pero es valiente e increíble y ahora está conmigo (realmente conmigo). Sueños violentos— mordisqueo su carne otro rato y me sabe a sudor y pimienta. Quiero más y me odio por ello. No sé, no estoy seguro. ¿Me darás todo de ti?, ¿cada hueso, cada tendón, cada arteria y vena, cada músculo y órgano? (te los quitaría sin importar tu respuesta, no obstante). Porque me gusta cuando tu ausencia se sienta junto a mí.

III—

El amor es el monstruo que no te permite dormir por las noches.

(te observa con mil ojos de tela de araña y te invita a cenar,

y tú sólo puedes comer, comer

y comer).

Porque el amor es muerte y sólo muerte _y aún así_ tienes tanta hambre—

.

.

 _[don't coax me]_

—confieso que me dan miedo los tigres.


End file.
